Break the Limits: Remastered
by OlivertomixOO7
Summary: Ben Tennyson always thought he was different than everyone else but he had no idea he was one of those aliens himself Omnitrix allowed him to transform into. However when a visitor from space arrives and puts his friends and family at danger, Can he rise to save the day alongside his father? And Why everyone keeps calling his dad Tarble?


**Chapter 1. Carl , Father of Ben 10**

Beat , Queen of all saiyans and wife of King Vegeta, furiously moved back and forth. She had another child a few months back and it was a weakling. Her youngest one, Named Tarble was just born with a powerlevel of Eighteen. It was a disgrace and shame. She didn't know how to handle this shame. Especially with her elder one, Vegeta being so much of a prodigy. She knew her son needed to prove himself to his people. He needed to prove that he was a true saiyan. Truly deserving of the title Prince of Saiyans like his elder brother. She lifted her son from the crib and handed over the baby to an attendant.

"Where to?" Bardock, The attendant asked

"A planet called Earth." Beat responded monotonously, "It's pretty much a planet of weaklings. Shouldn't be a problem even for an infant Saiyan. Atleast this way Tarble can prove that he isn't completely useless!"

"As you say Ma'am!" Attendant put the infant in the space pod and began the conditioning of the young child into the space pod . All of a sudden a vision flashed infront of his eyes.

 _The cold blooded tyrant with a tail akin to that of reptile walked slowly to a person who had a major resemblance with Bardock. The person, who was most likely a saiyan ...was covered in bruises and blood. The powerful tyrant who seemed awfully familiar just like the person who was lying on ground. The lizard like being grabbed the Bardock look a like with his tail and and held him up in front of him. "Stupid monkey," he said laughing as he drove his fist into the Saiyan's stomach. Blood shot from his mouth as the Saiyan coughed from the blow. The terrifying lizard like being never let up at all and continued punching the defenseless Saiyan in the stomach. "Now you're going to die," the overlord said wrapping his tail around the saiyan's throat. He gathered a small ball of energy on his fingertip and shot it through his abdomen. The Saiyan shrieked in pain as the energy tore through his flesh. "Looks like I miss everything vital," The powerful being said laughing to himself. He shot another beam of energy through his opponent's chest this time puncturing a lung. The saiyan wheezed having difficulty breathing. "Now this next one will be through your heart," The pale skinned being said gathering a third Ki Beam._

 _Before the beam could be shot, a ball of energy flew in and knocked the overlord of the universe away from his victim. Frieza rose to his feet to see a boy no older than fourteen standing a few feet away with his hand raised. He was wearing a green flank jacket with the number of ten printed in black and white. A green and black bulky watch covered his wrist, Which had Galvan hourglass symbol engraved over it._

 _"It's hero time," the teenager said with a grin plastered over his face. And afterwards a bright green flash engulfed everything._

Bardock shook his head multiple times, Unable to be what he just saw. He had been seeing a lot of things lately. Ever since he returned from that damned planet. The Saiyan warrior closed his eyes and took a long breath. May be all he needed was a painkiller and he would be good for the day

...xxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

A space pod was racing towards Planet Earth. There was a loud boom as the pod entered the atmosphere. The pod had fire surrounding it as it went tearing through the atmosphere of the small blue planet. The pod crashed into a green grassy field, creating a huge crater from the undignified lan

Verdona Tennyson, Not quite a fighter but still a very powerful being, She was an anodite afterall sat on a bench alongside her husband, The space patrolman , Maxwell Tennyson. Maxwell Tennyson was a former student of Son Gohan. You could say he was his only student because most of them were rejected from the very beginning. Even Max himself was barely able to survive the seven years of extremely brutal training. But he stick to routine and became quite a bit powerful. Gohan went so far as saying that Max could even surpass Gohan's Master Muten Roshi if he was fully committed to martial arts. However, Max lacked the drive to keep pushing through the limits. He was pretty content at where he was. He ended up meeting Verdona during a rescue mission on Mars and they ended up falling in love. However They were having some issues cause Verdona was still a stranger to stuff like family and marriage but Max initially hoped they would be able to make it work.

The white metallic sphere crashed infront of the couple, Causing them to jump out of the way. The sheer power of the impact utterly vaporized a tree. Verdona, Being the first to act, created an energy field shielding both her and her husband.

"What the hell is that?" Max dumbfounded

"I don't know but it's emitting higher levels of Mana, Resembling that of an Anodite or Namekian!" Verdona commented. Max nodded towards his wife. Gradually he started walking towards the metallic sphere, remaining blissfully unaware of the heat it was emitting. Max peeked inside the red canopy.

"It's a child. Looks mostly human but has a monkey like tail!" Max commented. Verdona being a lot more older than Max and also being an alien herself, Realized what that meant. A saiyan has been sent to the planet earth to wipe out humanity and sell it to Frieza. Verdona knew she couldn't take out an adult or even a teenage Saiyan but a baby Saiyan, Without a full moon...she could handle it. Also Max was there too and for the time being Max appeared to have a higher energy/mana emitting from him than the child. The Anodite wordlessly approached and ripped away the hatch of alien ship with telekinesis. The monkey tailed infant quickly jumped on Max and started punching him. Max took note of his superhuman strength. If it wasn't for Master Gohan's training Max would have been a toast.

"In Saiyan language...His name is Table!" Verdona commented. Max tried to wipe away the infant's tears but seeing the human extending his hands, The child bit him instead.

"Vicious to the boot!" Max replied. The child pouted once Max removed his finger. He looked over at his wife and asked with a bit confusion and panic, "Wait, Did you say Saiyan? You mean the guys who run Frieza's Planetary Trade?"

"Yeah, But I think this one is not fully conditioned." Verdona placed her fingers on the infant causing him to fall asleep.

"I don't want to kill a child Verdona...but if this can..." Max spoke out, His voice full of hesitation. He didn't know what to do. Saiyans were extremely dangerous, Adding their monstrous transformations, Even an infant would be able to destroy this planet under full moon. At the same time, Killing a child went against everything he fought for. He wouldn't be able to live with that. However if this child could endanger this planet, Max would kill him before he could blink. He was a space patrolman afterall.

"It's possible to undo the conditioning. Infact once we remove his tail we can do it much easier!" Verdona patted her husband's shoulders, "An Anodite and human can't have children but this will be something to remember by our relationship" She pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Carl Tennyson!"

...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxx...

A dark haired seventeen year old quietly whistled to himself as he put up a heavy Turtle's shell on his back and started moving deep into the forest. After reaching his desired place, He swung his axe around causing two huge tree trunks to fall on his head. However he managed to deflect them with a single clap. After cutting up the portion required, He put the large chunk of wood over his shoulder and started walking on the rocky path. Soon he was joined by a man in fourties, who was a bit winded but otherwise seemed in a great shape.

"Dad, I think you can't handle these turtle shells anymore!" The dark haired youth chuckled

"Son, I am student of one of the strongest man on this planet. If you think you can beat me, You really are underestimating your old man , Carl!" The middle aged man replied with a jovial smile.

"Oh yeah, Never underestimate a Tennyson!" Carl chuckled. He added in a casual tone, "But still Dad, You are really strong as of now. It took eight years of training for me to beat you! You would be scary strong when you were really at your prime."

"I think my time has passed. I am happy with where I am today but you should keep moving forward. Go out..learn new things. May be break some hearts!" Max playfully smacked the young saiyan causing him to roll over his eyes, He continued with a raised eyebrow "What happened to the Sandra girl you were dating?"

"She is a good girl but I dunno...she is kinda dominant ...a bit...

"You mean like your Mom?" Max raised an eyebrow

"I..I don't think I am ready for relationship and stuff!" Carl let out a sigh, Unwilling for any further discussion. However Max was insistent. The middle aged man continued in a serious tone.

"Verdona had a very different definition of society and relationships where she came from but despite all that, She loved me and you a lot."

"Oh come on, She left us four years ago and nothing is going to change that." Carl snapped angrily. The young Tennyson put the huge chunk of wood on the ground, Preparing to chop it with his bare hands. The former space patrolman let out a sigh. Teenagers! It was really hard to understand what was going inside their head. It wasn't like he was any better at that age. Suddenly they heard a rumbling winding up on their path. Father son duo looked at each other. A car? In the deeper area of green mountain? That was really unheard of. Carl blinked as a rather pretty blonde haired teenager stepped out of the car, Alongside a rather younger purple haired girl.

"Oh hello ladies. How may I help you today?" Maxwell greeted with a smile. Quickly recognising the car as a capsule Corp technology. That company has become quite the tech and science giant over the years. The purple haired girl took out a strange device and stared at the father son duo.

"Hello Sir, It might seem odd for a city girl to show up on your doorstep but I would like to take your Dragonball. "

"I see. It's not like I really mind...but do you really think you can gather all seven? And what do you even want to wish in the first place?" Max asked out of curiosity.

"Dad, What are we talking about here?" Carl dumbfounded

"Well there are seven of these magical balls scattered around all the world. When brought together they summon a magic dragon who can grant any wish." Max explained.

Bulma was a bit hesitant but she could feel a kindness and honesty radiating from the older Tennyson. Well, no harm in telling him. " I am going to wish for a .. boyfriend!" She grew flustered all of a sudden.

Max sweatdropped a bit while Carl's jaw dropped on the floor anime style. The dark haired youth narrowed down his eyes and asked,

"Seriously? You need seven magical balls to ask for a boyfriend?"

"None of your business!" Bulma stuttered furiously

"I know. That is really embarrassing. I am her sister and even I find this weird." Tights let out a sigh. After thinking for a good moment, Max spoke out once again

"I personally don't see any harm in giving you my Dragonball. But atleast take Carl with you. This things are really powerful. it wouldn't do to let you go unescorted. I'm quite sure there are others who will come looking for them."

Bulma bit her lip...She hadn't thought about that. While she had weapons they were mainly for aggresive wildlife. "Sir, no offence, but he doen't seem fit for fighting."

Carl and Max looked at each other. Flashing a bright grin. Carl responded with a confident smile, " "I see you have a gun on your hip. Shoot at me" The adopted Tennyson folded his hands behind his back and insisted in the similar tone, "Come on Kiddo, Don't hesitate. It won't harm me, I assure you." The younger prince of saiyans replied.

Bulma was hesitant at first but ultimately she gave in. Slowly drawing out her pistol, She closed her eyes, took aim, shut one eye and then fired the bullet.

She didn't even see the seventeen year old moving as immediately grabbed the bullet between his fingers. Both Briefs sisters were completely dumbfounded. Unable to believe what the seemingly innocent looking seventeen year old just accomplished infront of them. Flashing another confident grin, Carl threw the bullet on the nearby boulder with so much force that it nearly turned the entire rock into nothing but a cloud of dust

"How...did you do that?" Tights dumbfounded while Bulma was still processing what just happened infront of her.

"Oh, Just seven years of swimming with sharks and delivering milk throughout the Bellwood. And doing all that with carrying a shit load of weight on your back." Carl chuckled.

"And he slacked off on atleast thirty percent of that time." Max glared at his adopted son.

"You really are a drill Sargent old man!" Carl let out a groan.

"We could really do with some help so feel free to tag along." Bulma responded and extended her hand with a cheerful smile.

"I am Bulma Briefs, Nice to meet you!"

"I am Tights Briefs" The blonde quickly followed her sister with a bright smile.

"I am Carl Maxwell Tennyson. But my friends call me Kirby" Carl responded with an enthusiastic smile as he shook both of their hands with a cheerful grin.

...xxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxx...

Son Gohan, The famous Martial artist quickly back flipped out of the way and jumped in with a kick aimed at the young child's face. The kid dressed in orange gi had a pretty good idea that he had no chance of dodging the kick coming at him with this speed, Especially when he was hindered with the heavy cloak and shoes Gohan made him wear. He crossed his arms infront of his chest, Absorbing the blow . Then he swoop in his right foot and tried to take out the foot Gohan had firmly planted on the ground. The old martial artist actually back flipped above the attack and striked with a powerful drop kick. The kid deftly redirected the attack with a hand using minimal effort. "Very good, Goku!" Gohan said. "You are learning well."

Gohan was interrupted by a fist heading toward his face as the boy counter-attacked. The boy was good that much was true. Gohan was amazed how quickly he had improved over the last few years. Gohan was extremely thankful to his student space patrolman Maxwell Tennyson who informed him about the child's race, Made him peaceful by removing the violent programming and warned him prior about the dangers of him having that tail. Afterwards things were pretty normal and Gohan was pretty happy to raise a child of his own. Goku was an exceptional martial artist and a great human being, Gohan was proud to call him his grandson.

"Grampa, You are still holding back!" Goku remarked with a pout

"If I were to go all out, You wouldn't stand a chance. " Gohan responded in a sagely tone, "You wouldn't stand a chance and it wouldn't be fair. And you wouldn't gain much from being knocked unconscious."

Goku was about to respond however he heard something in distance, Two fighters looked up as they heard something in distance. Both of them were surprised to see a blue jet chopper landing infront of them. A girl with blue hair, An older girl with blonde hair and a guy with jet black hair stepped out from the cockpit. The guy with jet black hair was wearing a cream white shirt with black stripes, Strangely resembling that of what his former student Max used to wear. His eyes widened in realization as he recognized the energy signature of the boy. It was the same monkey tailed boy Max showed him all those years ago. Atleast six to seven years before he found Goku in a similar ship.

"My bleeper says Dragonball should be around here!" The blue haired girl commented

Carl looked around, Instantly recognizing the famous Martial artist who taught his father, The dark haired saiyan spoke out with a polite bow.

"Greetings Master Gohan! I am Carl Tennyson or is it Tennyson Carl here? My father Max spoke a lot of great things about you!"

"Ah! That American slacker. I can never forget him!" Gohan chuckled jovially, He asked with curiosity in his voice "So you are here for the ball with three stars?"

"Uh...what is a Dragonball, Grandpa?" Goku asked innocently

"Well, It's a...

 **And just like that, An Adventure of life time began.**


End file.
